Superstars Pretty Cure
by GeckoGecko554
Summary: The Twelve, the governing body of the Abyss, is invading Earth. Humanities only chance of survival lies in the hands of childhood friends Hotaru Inoue and Akemi Kou as well as an exiled demon lord. However, nothing is as black and white as it seems.


Shiny Springs is a good natured town where humans generally wanted to live. The park looked nice year round. The all the buildings had a warm and cozy look to them. It was considered to be a "suburban utopia" according to the sign one sees when driving in, and people have found that the advertisement is not far off. Unfortunately for Alice, its school opened the earliest too.

"Oh my God! I am going to be late!" A blonde haired teenager wearing a school uniform ran towards her destination. These short skirt uniforms are killing me! Honestly, of all the places to move to, why Japan, the land where they make you wear short skirt uniforms? Why? Was there something wrong with wearing normal clothes to school?

Turning the street corner again, she suddenly found herself crashing into someone else. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The girl she crashed into had dark blue hair and glasses. The papers she was carrying flew all over the place. Luckily, the two girls quickly gathered the papers before the wind could scatter them.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry!" Alice apologized in English.

"Oh, you speak English? Are you American?" The Japanese girl said to Alice.

"Yes, but I can speak Japanese fine too… I think." Alice looked at the girl and smiled. "Nice to see there is someone at my new school who speaks English."

"A lot of students take English class here. Not everyone pays attention to it. The teacher is very boring." Both the girls had a laugh. "By the way," the glasses girl said, "my name is Kou Akemi."

"My name is Alice Black. Pleased to meet you!" The girls shook hands. "Hope I see you at school. Better hurry up though, or else you might be late. Sayonara!" Alice ran in the direction of the school.

"Curious," Akemi wondered to herself, "school doesn't start for another hour."

* * *

Black Bird Descends! Exciting New Adventure!  
_Burakkubādo wa maiorita! Ekisaitinguna atarashī bōken!  
_ブラックバードは舞い降りた！エキサイティングな新しい冒険！

* * *

Akemi Kou sat at the bus stop by herself. She knew the bus did not come this early, nor did any student use it to get to school. However, early on in the morning, it is a good place to sit and work on one's homework while waiting for school. This morning, she needed a quiet place to work on the rest of her biology class.

"Human!" Someone shouted all of a sudden. Akemi turned and saw an oddly dressed man. He wore thick glasses and his hair was neatly combed; he had a grey vest with a white uniform and a black bow tie. In his hand, he held a black object that looked similar to a compass. The man continued in his nasally voice. "I am known as Ondori. Would you please point me to the general vicinity of a woman named Nadoka Kou?"

Akemi stared at the man for a moment. What could this man want with her dead grandmother? "I…I do not what you are talking about." Akemi said. She normally would not lie, but every instinct in her body told her something was wrong about this man. The sky, appropriately, turned grey and foreboding, in stark contrast to the dim sunlight that had been shining not even a moment ago.

The man stared at her for a moment until his glasses shined. "Heh… you know something, don't you?" Akemi gasped. "Do not lie to me," the man continued, his lips forming into an eerie smile, "I can tell you are lying. Now tell me where the map is!" The man closed in on her menacingly, grabbing her by the arm. She tried to break free, but his grip was rather strong.

"Hey weirdo," a voice rang out, "turn around." The man dumbly did so and received a well-placed punch in the center of his face. The punch was strong enough to knock the man unconscious. Akemi looked to her savior, seeing a boyish figure with muscular arms, a boy's school uniform, and scarlet-orange hair.

"Hotaru-kun!" Akemi cheered.

Hotaru wasted no time grabbing the other girl and running towards the school. "Hurry before he wakes up!" The tomboy said to her best friend.

"Ugh! You know I hate running!" Akemi groaned.

"Look, do you want to be away from that guy or not?" Hotaru asked her complaining friend. Akemi nodded and the two took off running. They did not stop until they reached the safety of the school pavilion.

* * *

When Hotaru and Akemi finally arrived at school, the two girls, exhausted from running for their lives, sat on the school pavilion. "Oh man, what was that guy's deal?" Akemi asked to nobody in particular.

"I dunno, but if he comes around again, I won't hesitate to punch his lights out!" Hotaru assumed a fighting stance and began to playfully punch the air, imagining it was the strange man's face. "You should be more careful Akemi-chan. If I hadn't had come along, who knows what could have happened."

Akemi giggled. "Hotaru-kun, you're so overprotective."

"What are you talking about?" inquired a cheerful voice behind the two girls. The girls turned their heads and saw Alice Black behind them.

Akemi grinned. "Hello Black-san. Did you…"

"Yes. I found out school doesn't start until seven. You could have told me though."

Hotaru looked puzzled. "Akemi, who is this?"

Alice smiled. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Alice Black, and I'm the new transfer student from America."

"Your Japanese is accurate for a foreigner," Hotaru said with surprise. Then she smiled. "My name is Inoue Hotaru, and before you say anything, I must tell you that I am a girl."

"My mother was born in Japan, so I already knew some Japanese before I…" Alice stopped in mid-sentence. She stared wide eyed at Hotaru, realizing what the tomboy just said. "Wait, you're a girl?"

Hotaru shrugged. "As far as I can tell, yes."

"So strange. Everything about you screams 'guy', even your posture. You'd have to be raised like a boy to have such a posture. Either that, or study them obsessively."

"My posture is masculine?" Hotaru asked, oblivious to everything else Alice said.

Akemi smiled nervously. "It's a… it's a long story."

"An embarrassing story too, especially for Akemi-chan!" Hotaru added, grinning.

"Hotaru!" Akemi's face turned beat red with a mixture of embarrassment and rage at her friend for not shutting her mouth.

Hotaru started laughing. "Sorry Akemi-chan. I was just having fun. You were the one who said it was something to laugh about one day." Hotaru looked around. "Say, do you know where Alice is?" The blonde haired girl had vanished without a trace. "You must've scared her off!" Hotaru said with a playful smile.

Akemi was about to retort, but was interrupted by a voice she was not hoping to hear again. "Ladie, I believe you owe me an apology." Ondori was suddenly in their midst again. Again, the same sinister feeling came over Akemi.

"Stay away from my friend, freak, unless you want some more!" Hotaru challenged, putting up her fists. At this display, Ondori only laughed. "What's so funny?" Hotaru now had steam coming out of her ears.

"Nothing, nothing," the strange man wiped tears from his eyes. "Underestimating your opponent without knowing who he is or what he is capable has always been a human trait I find amusing." The man procured a strange black crystal from his sleeve and held it above his head. "I am Ondori, the Demon Caller. Unleash your power, Dark Orb!" The girls averted their eyes as the orb shone with a blinding, purple light as a dark aura spread out from the man. When they were able to see again, they gasped as the man before them had transformed. He now wore black feathers all over his body, with a red, rooster-like crest on his head. His arms and legs resembled chicken feet, and giant, black wings spread from his back. He had no distinctive features on his face except for two soul-piercing yellow eyes.

"What the-" Hotaru said, surprised at her opponent's transformation. Suddenly, shadowy figures that resembled mutant chickens with black feathers, sharp teeth, and glowing red eyes popped out of the ground, their wings flapping frantically.

"Take the blue haired girl alive for questioning." The Demon Caller ordered coldly. Then he smiled sadistically. "And feel free to devour the other one."

'This can't be... I can't die now. Now's not the time to give up; I won't go down without fighting!' Hotaru thought. She got in front of Akemi as the foul fowls crept closer towards them. "Get behind me Akemi. I'll take 'em. This isn't how I plan to die, so don't worry about me." Suddenly, both the girl's chests had a strange, star-like symbol on them.

"What is this?" Akemi gasped as both girls were enveloped in a pillar of warm light. Their attacker backed away, threatened by the power.

**Stay strong girls**

"Did you say something, Akemi?" Hotaru asked. The other girl shook her head.

**I am speaking to the two of you through telekinesis. Thanks to your will to live, the two of you are strong enough to defeat those who are threatening you. You can draw upon the power of the stars and become Pretty Cure.**

"Pretty what?" Both girls said aloud.

**I know it is a lot to take in, but you must trust me. Right now you make a choice: follow your instincts or die. It is that simple.**

Akemi shuttered. The voice in her head did not seem to be male or female. It felt like one of her own thoughts, which caused her to shiver. However, Hotaru took her by the hand and smiled reassuringly, making her feel a little braver. "Here goes nothing." Akemi whispered. The girls looked to the heavens and shouted:

"**Twin Starlight Ray**!"

"What the heck is going on?" Ondori shouted. His eyes widened as he saw two figures emerged from the pillar of light. One had spiked golden hair and loose-fitting, two piece armor that was red, yellow, and white. The other had long silver hair that flowed freely down to her shoulders, as well as a white and silver dress.

The golden haired girl spoke first, striking a pose. "The gold flame of courage, Cure Sparkle!"

The silver haired girl then spoke, striking a different pose. "The silver fountain of hope, Cure Shiny!"

Both girls did a back to back to back pose and spoke in unison. "We are Superstar Pretty Cure!"

The golden haired girl blinked. "Huh? What did I just say? And what's with these clothes?"

The silver haired girl stared at her partner. "Hotaru?"

"Akemi?" The gold haired girl said incredulously.

Ondori's eyes narrowed. "This… what is this? Kageki, kill them both!" The mutant chickens pounced at the girls and were disintegrated by two swift kicks. The girls held hands as they leapt towards Ondori. His eyes widened as their simultaneous kicks sent him flying. The girls jumped into the air after him, kicking and punching in unison as he struggled to block their moves. Suddenly, Ondori let out an ear-splitting cry that blasted the girls back. They landed on their feet, glaring at their opponent. Ondori glared at them back. "You girls have caught me by surprise twice today. You won't be so lucky next time." With that, the strange man disappeared.

Akemi panted, her eyes wide. "Hotaru, did we just…?"

Hotaru laughed. "Heck yeah! We just sent that guy running with his tail between his legs!" She looked down at her outfit. "I could do without the girly clothes though." At this, the two of them reverted back to their civilian forms.

"I just don't understand." Akemi said flabbergasted. "I was on autopilot back there. If I was in control, I would flipped out, but when I was transformed

"This is outrageous!" Cried Hotaru, fist raised in the air.

"I couldn't agree more." Akemi replied.

They turned when they heard the sound of the bell ringing. "Oh no! We'll be late!" Hotaru grabbed Akemi's arm and began running.

"Aw man, I hate running!" Akemi cried, being dragged by her energetic friend.

* * *

Ondori, in his human form stood on the hill. He was not expecting to meet any resistance, and had paid the price for his lack of preparedness. He would not make that mistake again.

Ondori walked towards a large, black tree growing on the hill. The tree served as the only active gateway from the Abyss to the human world. He whispered a chant under his breath, causing a black portal to be opened. On the other side, he found ten pairs of yellow eyes surrounding him.

"So Ondori," one of them said in a deep, nightmarish voice. "What is your report?"


End file.
